The Cat Returns
by Uplifted
Summary: Blackmailed by the old Cat King? Mysterious, stabbing pain? Haru's in for another adventure!
1. Of Meetings and Tea

The Cat Returns  
(Untitled...Any ideas?)  
by uplifted

The strange and magical adventure that had crossed worlds, created friends and enemies, and filled one Japanese schoolgirl with more than ordinary trust in herself ended happily for most. But Haru's misadventure in the Cat Kingdom had repercussions that many would not have foreseen. Because once the transformation begins, it is impossible to gauge what will happen.

* * *

"Ugh, I swear, it's been the most god-awful morning, Hiromi." Haru said dramatically, her forehead meeting the cute sidewalk café's table with a bang. Hiromi looked mildly disgruntled, merely moving her cake away from Haru's head.

"First, I had to scythe the cat-tails that keep growing in my yard – I'm allergic to cattails!" Hiromi first heard, munching appreciatively and making appropriate sounds of distress for her friend.

"I missed the yummy breakfast my mother made." Hiromi gently tucked her mouth with the dainty napkins supplied, and snuck a glance at the dessert Haru had yet to touch.

"Then! I tripped right into Sugiyama-sensei when I was heading here, knocked him over in front of Machida and the guys from class!" Even though Haru had gotten over Machida with the help of her four-legged friends, it was still embarrassing to be such a klutz in front of cute guys. Hiromi's fork inched closer to the confectionery treat.

"Hiromi!" Her friend jumped. "Hiromi, have you been listening to me?"

"Oh Haru, you're always saying it's so bad." Hiromi waved a casual hand as Haru began to munch on her belated, sugary breakfast. "But you know, it could be a whole lot worse."

"She's right, you know." Came a loud, gravelly voice from under Haru's chair. Haru, instead of giving the girly shriek she would have a year or so ago, merely sighed.

"Did you hear that cat?" asked Hiromi, a look of disgust on her face. "It sounds like it's dying."

"Nah." Haru said, pushing her chair back and sweeping up the piggy cat. "He's just hungry."

"Aha! Finally got some manners on ya," Muta drawled, gracing her presence enough to sit on her lap.

"Um, Haru? Can you, like, really understand that cat?" Hiromi asked, a skeptic at heart. But even she had to admit; it looked an awful lot like an exchange to her.

"Oh! Um. No?" And she began to feed crumbs to the cat, who growled under his breath at the stinginess of humans. Haru ordered a tuna sandwich for Muta, and sat back to talk to her human friend.

They had agreed to meet every Sunday, and here they were. By coincidence, this time they had met at the crosswalk where Muta and Haru had first met. After eating, they normally shopped, talked and laughed, occasionally meeting up with Tsuge or another classmate. But both friends agreed that this was time to be alone, to gossip.

Today, however, their meeting would be cut short. No sooner had the tuna sandwich arrived than Muta hopped off her lap, wrinkling his nose at what Haru assumed to be her new perfume. Haru placed the sandwich on the ground for the kitty, and both schoolgirls chatted of Machida and his new girlfriend. As Haru was laughing at an unflattering comparison Hiromi had made, Muta suddenly took off, his tail stiffly arched.

"What in the…" Hiromi watched the cat race away, and was startled when she heard a chair fall to the ground in a clatter. She turned to see Haru bent over, pain in every angle of her shaking friend. "Haru!"

"I've….got to go… see you later…Hiromi…!" And Haru raced off after the cat, leaving her dumbfounded friend watching.

* * *

"Ah….Ah…" Haru was panting by the time she made it to the small sidewalk that led to the Bureau. She was sure she'd seen Muta this way. But every sense in her body felt like she was on fire, so she had a right to be distracted, she supposed. Staggering, she made it though the archway in time to see Muta stand erect, a pose that no longer seemed odd to her. "Muta…what happened to you?"

"Me? What happened to you, kid?" He snarled, his rocky voice making her ears tingle. "You smell like that damn Kingdom."

"What?" was all she could ask before her ears seemed to pop, and the pain receded.

"Oh man. That was weird." She said, pausing to rub her ears.

"You think that was weird? That tuna sandwich must be makin' me feel funny." And Muta promptly sat down and began to read the paper. Haru stared at him with a faintly concealed ill temper.

"Muta, I don't get it. What do you mean, 'I smell like the Kingdom'? The cat Kingdom?" She asked, sitting cross-legged on the beautiful cobblestones, happy that she was wearing a pair of jeans. She ruffled her hair slightly, remembering that it had grown already to her shoulders again. She had been trying to grow it out, but her patience was not infinite.

"Just what I said, kid. You smelled like the damn cat that took us there."

Haru peered at Muta silently. Then turned her attention to the little house she had once been kidnapped from.

"Baron?" And she knocked politely on the door. "Are you in?"

Toto, the stone statue of a raven began to glow before coming to life. "Hello Haru! So nice to see you again!"

"Who asked you, chicken legs?" Muta growled, his hackles rising as his fur stiffened.

The two began to bicker, as Haru waited patiently for the lights to come on. When they did, the Baron Humbert von Gikkingin stepped exquisitely out onto the stones, his feline face set in a welcome smile.

"Welcome back Haru. It has been a time since your previous visit." Haru could only nod happily, pleased to see her friend again. "Well, please do come in. Muta! Toto, would you care for some tea?" Instantly, the sounds of squabbling ceased, and the two friends joined the Baron and Haru.

It was how her first tea party should have been. Muta, already hungry again, went all out in the Baron's kitchen. Toto's mulberries turned out to be very special, and mixed with sugar turned into a cool treat for the warm day. There was laughter, reminiscing and plenty of food to go around. There were no advisors to the Cat King to destroy this day.

But eventually, the party had to end. Haru told the Baron of the strange pain she had experienced, while Muta grudgingly told of how her scent had slowly changed. Toto eyed her speculatively and the Baron pondered, but no one could think of a reason for the change. Haru waved their concerns away, sure that everything would be all right, but in the meantime, she had a mother to get home to and dinner to fix.

After she'd promised the Baron and Toto to come visit again and invited Muta over for dinner some day, Haru took her leave, bowing and thanking them for such a lovely time. It was a little easier finding her way home through the darkening streets this time; an easy familiarity with her hometown meant that once she traveled a path more than once, she was sure to remember most of it.

TBC- thank you for reading!

disclaimer: studio ghibli owns The Cat Returns


	2. Of Kings and Curfews

The Cat Returns  
(Untitled, but there were some good ideas! Any more?)  
by uplifted

The sun set as she was walking, but darkness didn't bother Haru. She just quickened her steps, mentally preparing her apology text to Hiromi. First, she'd just have to find her stupid cell – it was probably in her room. Sighing, Haru made a list of things she needed to do before school began. She'd just gotten to 'clean her room' when the strange ringing bells and lyrical music of the Cat Realm stopped her cold. Coming from the alley directly in front of her came a procession of upright cats – nothing like it had been almost a year ago. In fact, it was only a small group of courtiers, the black and white bodyguards and Natoru.

Haru wanted to kick the jerk.

It had been an entire year since she'd seen hide or hair from the Cat Kingdom. Why had that messenger/catnapper come here now?

"Hey babe." Came the casual greeting of the scraggly, odd eyed King. Or was Lune the King now?

"Hello." Haru said through gritted teeth, determined to be polite. Even if the cat was eyeing her a little too familiarly for her taste.

"Miss Haru! Miss Haru!" came the familiar chant of Natoru. A sigh escaped her then, and she turned towards the little cat.

"What do you cats want?" She asked, perplexion plain on her face.

"Well, Miss Haru," the servant cat stepped forward, "The Cat King has formally renounced his title, and Prince Lune has married his fiancée. Now that his son is governing the Kingdom, the Cat King has decided to explore the home world of his daughter-in-law. But-" Natoru was cut off, as the King himself swaggered over to Haru.

"See babe, I need a place to stay. You wouldn't put an old cat out on his own luck in a strange world, would you?" The old cat attempted to look pleadingly innocent.

Haru wasn't having any of it.

"You tried to force me to marry you! Because of you, I would have been stuck as a cat!" The King grinned. "Hey! You little jerk, what makes you think you can stay with me?"

"'Cause, Princess, you need me." The king's odd comment – almost a threat – was her only warning before splitting pain rippled throughout her body.

She couldn't speak. She crumpled to her knees like a grade-schooler, robbed of the power to stand. Her body felt like it had been struck by lightning and battered by hammers at the same time – tingly with charged energy and aching pain. She clutched feebly at her ears, the focal point of the pain and panted to try and relieve the pressure.

"Aw… Is my little Princess in pain? Don't worry. It'll pass." And the king sounded incredibly smug.

He remembered. His little Haru had almost been a feline. A few more well placed thoughts and the transformation would have been complete! That spell had taken hours to prepare – it was so complex, the King himself hadn't known if it would work outside of the Kingdom's perimeters. The fact that it pained her shouldn't have surprised him – after all, this wasn't his world.

"What the heck was that?" she hissed through her clenched teeth after the pain had passed. Tears had gathered in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of the despotic animal. Suddenly, she grabbed the king's scruff behind his head, and shook him hard.

"What did I ever do to you, you horrible creature?" She asked, torn between violence and running away. Certainly she was faster than this old thing.

"Hey!" Cried the King, while his courtiers and guards all exclaimed in horror. Haru stood, still holding the cat, and glared at him. "What is going on?!" She yelled the last word, certain that she was disturbing her neighbors, but beyond caring.

"Well, you see, it's uh, erm," Natoru seemed hesitant to explain, obviously afraid of attracting Princess Haru's ire.

"Your time of the month, Haruuu?" said the perverted King with a lecherous grin, oblivious to the descending hand that smacked his head so hard, his eyes were no longer crossed. "Ouch…" He muttered, not even landing on his feet like a proper cat when Haru dropped him to the ground.

"Sire!" His courtiers, bodyguards and messenger surrounded him protectively.

"Miss Haru!" Natoru began reproachfully, but couldn't continue. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Running flat out for a full five minutes had replaced the adrenaline that had begun to course through her veins. Depleted and hot, she made her way home, trudging her way through the doorway, and making her sluggish way through her thoughts.

"I'm home." She called tonelessly, making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh Haru, welcome home." Her mother called, busy stenciling her next quilt. "Are you making dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." And Haru, lost in her thoughts, ran on auto-pilot.

Dinner was quiet – mother and daughter were lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey Mom?" Haru finally asked, munching on her average cooking.

"Yes dear?"

"Remember that time you told me about the kitten talking?"

"Yes," her mother leaned back, fondly recalling the event. "You were so cute."

"As opposed to now?" Haru looked disgruntled.

"Oh hush, you troublesome daughter." But she said it with a smile. "Why?"

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if I said anything like that…y'know? Another time?"

Haru's mother relaxed in her chair, digesting her food, and Haru's words. Haru had cleaned the kitchen and cleared the food in exasperation by the time her mother chimed back, "Not that I can think of. But you've always attracted cats."

"Great." Haru muttered as she made her way to her room. Studying was no fun, but she had procrastinated until the last minute for a large test. "Cats."

Haru fell asleep at her desk that night and had dreams of acing her exams.

* * *

TBC! A little more action to actually start the story off. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Of Paws and Princesses

The Cat Returns  
Untitled  
by uplifted

Haru woke feeling refreshed, despite her awkward sleeping position. Stretching to relieve her stiff neck, she spotted her open window, and gasped.

She was late!

Haru ran, cursing herself. She hadn't been late to school since before she met the Baron. Normally, she woke up with enough time to eat. As it was, she'd be lucky if she made it to school before the second bell rang.

After a hurried "Hello, goodbye" exchange with her still asleep mother, Haru ran down the street, crossing several busy intersections, rushing all the while.

Finally, she made it to the school's main entrance, pausing for a gasp of air.

"Man…so not doing this again," She panted, before straightening and brushing off her jacket.

She froze, bringing her hands up for closer inspection. She cringed, hastily flinging them away, rubbing them against her uniform – anything to change them back!

Haru had paws!

Frozen, her memories – the unpleasant ones – of her escapade last year came rushing back, flooding her. She stiffly rose to her feet once more, glad that at least there was no cat king to see her now. Who would stay with whom?

Well, there was no way she was going to school looking like a cat. Haru raced away, pausing only to buy a sweatshirt and hat at a nearby convenience store – she couldn't skip if she was wearing a uniform. Thankfully, no one looked at her. If they did, she was sure to tell them about the CosmiCat Convention downtown.

Haru walked quickly to the crossroads, retracing yesterday's steps in a fury. As soon as she'd reached the Cat Bureau, she screamed with all her pent-up might.

Muta, who'd been having a catnap in the sun, yowled furiously, spinning around mid-leap to confront the flock of crows he'd been clipping in his dreams. Unfortunately, he came face to face with a half-human, half-kitten creature instead.

"Kid?" Muta drawled, rubbing his face blearily as the morning sun addled him.

Haru, who was sobbing, paid no attention to the heavy cat. She sniffed loudly, her feline ears twitching at every noise.

"Muta…what's happened to me? The cat king…he's cursed me!" She was nearly incoherent now.

The sun, still shining brightly, cast deep shadows in the small village that housed the Cat Bureau. Muta, who looked incredulously at Haru's ears and cute kitten nose, could think of nothing to say. Baron, asleep for the day, probably wouldn't wake until the sun set that night. Although he was an aware figurine, he was also compounded with the shortcomings of being made of glass and clay.

"Whaddaya mean, the Cat King?" Muta growled, settling on his haunches as he stretched, ruefully waving bye-bye to his catnap and dreams.

Haru, sniffing back her tears, looked around her warily, whiskers twitching.

"Y-Yesterday, on my way home from here," she paused, wiping a paw over her face, insecurity in her every movement. Her belief in herself was ebbing dangerously low, though the belief that she should _not_ be a cat was just the opposite. "I met Natoru, the Cat King, and a bunch of his guards. He's here, exploring because it's Yuki's home world." She gasped suddenly, surprising Muta by turning on him with animalistic intensity.

"You don't think that little jerk has anything to do with this, do you?" Muta shrank back, a bit frightened by Haru's fierce face.

"I dunno kid, but we're gonna have to figure something out. You can't live like a cat here." Muta said with a shrug.

"So true, fat friend!"

With a snarl, Muta bared his fangs and unsheathed his catty claws, the detested voice of Natoru bringing back last year's adventure clearly. "Why you…!" he growled, searching the alleyways for the cat.

"I-I mean Mr. Moon." Natoru said timidly, coming up behind the pair through the entrance of the Cat Bureau. "I meant no offense!" He exclaimed loudly, curling up in fright as Muta bounded over, violence in his savage growl. Haru, wiping away her tears, slipped with a feline grace over to the two.

"Muta, don't hurt him." She sounded calmer to the big white cat, so Muta dropped the stranglehold he had on the King's toady. "Listen up Natoru, I want to know what is going on. And I want to know NOW!" Her last request echoed off the cobblestones. Natoru flinched, pawing his ears to escape the decibel of Haru's rampage.

"Miss Haru! I simply don't understand it." And he did indeed look puzzled. "Just why are you behaving this way?" He reached a gentle paw to touch Haru's kneeling form.

With a startled look of shock, Haru looked skyward before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

Natoru instantly backed away while Muta simultaneously went for Natoru's jugular. Muta's descending death strike was halted, however, when he heard Natoru muttering to himself darkly; "Why, if I had known that it would be painful for Miss Haru, I never would have…". Muta grabbed Natoru in a menacing hold and was prepared to fling him into next week, when a low, humorless voice gave him pause.

"Well, well… lookin' good babe."

"Your majesty!" Cried Natoru, struggling to free himself from the over-friendly fat friend.

"Release my servant, babe," the mangy cat said, eyes on Haru's prone form. When he turned his gaze to Muta, the white cat felt his fur stiffen – he dropped Natoru's loudly complaining body harshly to the ground and stalked forward on all fours.

"Listen pal," growled the notorious glutton, "Whatever you did to the kid, undo it. She ain't from our world." His march forward was halted by the bodyguard tomcats as they encircled their lord.

"No, you listen, _Renaldo Moon_," hissed the old King, "You have no idea the amount of magic it takes to complete a spell, let alone contain it." His tone softened as he contemplated Haru's crumpled form. "With a spell of that cat-itude, it's no wonder little Ha-ru here hasn't been leaking magic into this world. Why," he continued slyly, "one might even say she shouldn't be here at all, if she's a danger to humans." He raised a graying eyebrow slightly, a catty grin of delight evident.

"Hey buddy, no one does anything 'til Haru's up and at 'em." Muta warned, slipping back to guard protectively over the one former human who could understand him.

"Oh, of course…one wouldn't dream of moving a princess without her permission, would you?" The King slyly eyed his bodycats, seemingly tuxedo-clad and battle ready. With the King's descending paw, they pounced, attacking Muta relentlessly. Even with the strength of three ordinary cats, the sheer number of bodyguards versus defender ensured Muta's fall to the unrelenting ground.

"I would!" crowed the king, dancing like a crazy loon around the Cat Bureau. He motioned for the cat's to pick up the unconscious heroine, still cackling. "C'mon guys, pick the pretty princess up. I don't want to keep her waiting for her wedding night!"

Muta, struggling against his fading mind, could manage only a clichéd, "I'll get you…Baron will too!" before dropping into the realm of the unconscious.

The king and his entourage took their leave, Natoru last of all, leaving a low, rumbled apology before following his master.

Unbeknownst to all, a pair of eyes had watched the entire proceedings with more than casual interest.

* * *

Hey guys! Just a quick note - Yay! An update! This chapter's for all who waited, and all who reviewed. Thank you very much! But I have a question. Is this too close of a fic to the other The Cat Returns fanfiction? I'm not trying to copy stuff, but when I read other fics, it looks like we're all conspiring together...anyway, I really enjoy writing this story, so I'll try my best to finish it and I hope you're all enjoying reading. D


	4. Of Wings and Things

The Story Returns After Months of Hiatus!

The Cat Returns (Still Needing a Better Title?)

By Uplifted

Toto, in a half aware form, was uniquely gifted with the ability to stay in his given form, or that of a realistic, beloved statue and yet remain aware of his surroundings. Except for the usual eight hours of sleep, or more often, eleven, Toto was awake and watchful, wary for intruder (those pesky cats) or friend alike and delighted to offer assistance to those in need of help.

Today though, he was grateful for the gift, as he watched a stumbling Haru make her way to the Bureau. Half asleep, he had been about to change to his moveable form when the King's toady had appeared. For the sake of the Baron, trapped by the innate care and love his creator had replicated in his statue, Toto remained silent and still, forgotten in the face of the events that quickly transpired.

"Oh no… this is terrible!" He moaned to himself, quickly becoming submerged in a warm, tingling feeling as his corporeal form shifted, then flapping his wings and making a hasty exit. "I've got to find out where the entrance is this time…Wake up Muta!"

With a heavy raven flapping about, you would have thought the cat was dead, instead of snoring. Disgruntled, Toto rose and flew by himself, tracking the glowing lights that marked a transportation spell, muttering all the while of lazy cats.

As he marked each curve of the annoyingly flirty lights, Toto could swear that each time, the path rebounded, forcing him to make an anxious decision – was he following the right light-path? Time proved him to be true.

A mountain seemed to engulf him, giant trees surrounding the craggy terrain. Rocks shaped as giant fish encircled a clearing, where a clear pool of water rippled silently.

"Of course – water is a natural conduit between worlds. It's no wonder these frisky felines stick to the mountain area, with all the natural water sources." Toto reasoned, launching himself into the air to memorize the aerial view – birds were good at things like that. Or, this unnatural one was.

Toto flew back against the dying light, hoping to make it back to the Bureau in time to safeguard his stupid feline friend from the upcoming storm. Baron would be in an uproar when he discerned what had happened to his favorite human friend and Toto could hardly blame him.

The sun was just setting as Toto made it back to his perch. He saw that Muta had made himself scarce, either to scrounge up some food or to let his wounds heal up before facing his friends and his own failure.

As the final dying lights faded and the warm glow of the lamps turned the cobblestone square cozy and habitable, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen stepped from his humble, tasteful abode and took one look at his feathered friend before stopping in the middle of his home.

"And where is Muta?" He quietly inquired, taking off his top hat and laying it quietly against his breast in the picture of knightly courtesy.

"I haven't a clue, Baron." Toto said, equally quiet. "But we should hurry. I've got some bad news, and not enough time to share."

"Muta!" The cat statuette called loudly, his furry face dripping into a scowl. His whiskers quivered slightly, and his grip was harsh against the delicate material of his hat.

"Here, Baron." Muta said, his husky voice a muted growl. "They took the chicky. If it'd just been the old King and a few bodycats, I woulda taken 'em down. 'Stead, they over-ran me." He stopped talking at the impossible-to-place look on Baron's face. "I'm sorry, Baron." And Muta crouched on all fours before heading to the gateway.

"You guys comin'?" he growled, his voice huskier than usual. With a blank visage, Baron leapt onto the offered perch of Toto's back, the large bird quickly snatching the heavyweight cat up as they sped for the mountain range.

"Haru's under the spell again, or so it seems," Toto anxiously explained to his whiskered friends, "And the ex-Cat King is behind this, there's no doubt. I can't believe he came in person!" The overtly cautious tone of Toto's voice worried Baron far more than Muta's silence.

"What are we to do then, Muta?" Baron, though a knowledgeable figurine, knew nothing of the magic required to keep a human catlike. He firmly clutched his hat, warding away the ripping winds.

"Not gonna lie, it'll be tougher if chicky wants to be a cat." Muta growled, glancing up at Baron from underneath Toto's claws. "Spells are tricky. But palace spells ain't hard to figure out. They'd have to have a demon of some sort with the kind of power we're talkin' here."

"Yes, of course, but what about Miss Haru?"

"Save your plans for later guys, we're here!"

And with Toto's quick declaration, both passengers were disembarked rather harshly to the ground below. Toto sprawled on the ground, one wing bent awkwardly, as the creation struggled to stand properly, cawing painfully in the back of his throat. Muta, thrown into a pile of mud, was loudly grumbling over the stupidity of magic in general, and birds who couldn't see magical boundaries.

"Toto!" breathed the Baron, stepping forward instantly to try an attempt at calming his friend. Although slickly anxious for Haru, Toto's present pain seemed unmanageable. "What has happened?"

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to go ahead without me. Seems that the cats don't want birds hanging around. Lucky enough that I followed them when I did, but barriers aren't my favorite things anyway." Toto muttered, lying weakly in the grass. Muta, a slight growl rumbling, stepped toward the portal. "Don't worry, birdbrain. We'll get the girl. And get the boundary." With nothing further to be said, Muta cannonballed into the water with a hefty "Geronimo!"

Baron genteelly stripped his jacket and laid it atop the bird. Though it was very small for the raven, the gesture helped, sending Baron into the pool with only a small look back at his injured friend.

* * *

I thank you all for your kind reviews, and hope this is a nice tidbit after such a long wait, and promise to upload on a better schedule soon! xD Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
